Mercury Rising: The Series
Mercury Rising: The Series is an eight season, one hundred sixty-nine episode series, intended as a continuation of the original 1998 movie. Cast Main * Miko Hughes as Simon Lynch as Benjamin Lynch (seasons 7 and 8) * Bruce Willis as Special Agent Art Jeffries * Benji Gregory as Peter Lynch * Chi McBride as Special Agent/A-SAC Tommy Jordan * Kim Dickens as Stacey Siebring * Amanda Peet as Simone Jeffries (seasons 4 to 8) * Sam Neill as Colonel Donaldson (seasons 1 to 3; one guest appearance in season 4 and three guest appearances in season 7) * Gary Oldman as Major Striker (seasons 1 to 4) * Michael Weatherly as Conner Jameson (seasons 5 to 8; ten guest appearances in seasons 1 to 4) * Colleen Rennison as Amber Lynch (seasons 5 and 6; twelve episodes in season 6) * Steven Culp as General Davis (season 6) * Preston Bailey as Simon Jeffries (seasons 7 and 8) * Liam James as Joseph Lynch (seasons 7 and 8) Recurring * Kevin Conway as SAC Joe Lomax (seasons 1 to 6) * James Morrison as Director Rob Lomax (seasons 1 to 6) * Rob Morrow as Rukaski (seasons 1 to 8) * Harvey Keitel as Jason Lomax (seasons 2 to 6) * Shane Meier as Jesse Lynch (seasons 1 to 6) * Jeremy Foley as Jake Lynch (seasons 1 to 6) * John Ericson as Special Agent John Burrell (seasons 1 to 5 and 7 to 8) * Joshua Jackson as Agent Andrew Ridd (seasons 1 to 5) * David Conrad as Sergeant Will Patterson (seasons 1 to 5) * Tia Carrere as Keiko Kimura (seasons 1 to 3) * Matt Levert as TJ Jordan (seasons 1 to 8) * Lisa Summerour as Dana Jordan (seasons 2 to 7) * Leonard Nimoy as Doctor Chas Ohlmeyer (seasons 1 to 8) * Orla Brady as Nita Ohlmeyer (seasons 1 to 8) * Cote de Pablo as Cynthia Brown (seasons 1 and 2) * Julie Benz as Joanna Dobbs (seasons 3, 4 and 7) * Robert Duncan McNeill as Scott Dobbs (seasons 3 and 4) * Michael DesBarres as Senator Richards (seasons 3 and 4) * James MacDonald as Agent Francis Blake (seasons 1 to 3) * Michael Shamus Wiles as Charles Siebring (seasons 3 and 6) * Susanna Thompson as Mandy Siebring (season 3) * Brennan Bailey as Kyle Siebring (seasons 3 and 8) * Brendan Fehr as Mike James (seasons 1 to 3) * Katherine Heigl as Emily Hugo (seasons 1 to 3) * Robert Beltran as Scott Smith (season 1) * Laura Dern as Katharine Smith (season 1) * Jack Conley as Detective Jack Nichols (seasons 1 to 5) * Miko Hughes as The Voice (seasons 4 and 7) * Haley Joel Osment as Young Peter (seasons 1 to 4) * Michael Welch as Young Art (seasons 1 to 5) * Kaj Erik Eriksen as Young Conner Jameson (seasons 5 and 6) as Michal Simms (seasons 1 and 2) * Mark Harmon as Commander Davis (seasons 1 to 6) * Robert Costanzo as US Attorney Angelo Breem (seasons 1 to 7) * David McCallum as Doctor Barnes (seasons 1 to 5) Guest stars * Kelly Hazen as Jenny Lynch/Kiva Davis (season 3) * Richard Dean Anderson as Dave Jeffries (season 1) * Spencer List as Young Peter (season 8) Tagline A new code... New enemies... New adventures... Category:The Series Category:Mercury Rising Continuity